monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Izanami Dungeon
Material For Avalon Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Null Gravity Barrier monsters The main hazard is gravity barriers. There are some warps in the third and second boss stages, and damage walls from the shields in each boss stage. The damage walls only appear if you spend too much time there. Bring a full NGB team, NW is optional. Focus the Revivers All stages have zombies that revive mobs every turn. Every non-boss stage has a zombie loop; to clear it you must either clear both zombies at once or clear one zombie + three mobs - and hope the remaining zombie doesn't revive his partner. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Prioritize the zombies Progression Order 1. Defeat the two zombies in the middle. 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Since two zombies revive each other, clear them both at the same time. Bounce between them and proc bump combos for an easy time. The zombies will only revive up to two mobs; you can clear one zombie and two mobs, then hope the remaining zombie doesn't revive his partner. 2nd Stage - Rinse and repeat Progression Order 1. Defeat the zombies 2. Defeat everything else Similar to the previous stage. Now there is the added challenge of an extra mob between the zombies. Aim diagonally and proc bump combos to clear the mobs. 3rd Stage - Prioritize Izanami Izanami's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Izanami Clear Izanami within 11 turns to move on to the next stage. Focus your attacks directly on her, and avoid her EX laser on the 3-counter. Feel free to use some of your strike shots here, they'll be up again by the last bar. 4th Stage - Clear the zombie loop...again Progression Order 1. Defeat the zombies 2. Defeat everything else Aim diagonally for the zombies and focus your fire on them. Once again, the zombie will revive two random mobs, so feel free to use the strategy as before. Izanami's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat Izanami within 8 turns Izanami's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Izanami The shield will create permanent, painful damage walls after 8 turns; either destroy the shield or clear Izanami to avoid them. If you're worried about the warps, clear the zombie and warp mob in that order. The top of her head, and just above the 2-counter are match/pinch spots. 2nd Boss Stage - Clear Bahamut Izanami's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Bahamut 2. Defeat Izanami Bahamut deals 50000 damage every 5 turns, among other things. Kill it first since it's a pain to deal with. The zombie will not revive Bahamut, so no worries there. Once again, clear the zombie and warp mob if you have no NW units. Shield will create damage walls in 8 turns, so keep that in mind too. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS to Wipe Out Mobs Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use a SS to mob clear and deal damage to Yamato Takeru: Zero 2. Use remaining SS to defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Okita Soji does the Ability Lock and Taira will recover HP. You want to use a SS to wipe them out asap. Yamato Takeru: Zero will revive them every 3 Turns. You would want to finish the Boss before that happens or 1 or 2 Turns after the revive. Use your remaining SS to quickly defeat him. 4th Boss Stage - Use SS to Wipe Out Mobs Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use a SS to mob clear and deal damage to Yamato Takeru: Zero 2. Use remaining SS to defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Okita Soji does the Ability Lock and Taira will recover HP. You want to use a SS to wipe them out asap. Yamato Takeru: Zero will revive them every 3 Turns. You would want to finish the Boss before that happens or 1 or 2 Turns after the revive. Use your remaining SS to quickly defeat him. 5th Boss Stage - Use SS to Wipe Out Mobs Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use a SS to mob clear and deal damage to Yamato Takeru: Zero 2. Use remaining SS to defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Okita Soji does the Ability Lock and Taira will recover HP. You want to use a SS to wipe them out asap. Yamato Takeru: Zero will revive them every 3 Turns. You would want to finish the Boss before that happens or 1 or 2 Turns after the revive. Use your remaining SS to quickly defeat him.